fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikmin 4: Beneath the Surface
Pikmin 4: Beneath the Surface is a Real-Time Strategy game developed by CaptainRuigi. It is a continuation of the Pikmin series, and as such plays very similarly to past Pikmin games. Players control either Olimar or Alph and their army of up to 100 Pikmin as they explore a large world and attempt to make money and learn the truth about this mysterious planet they have both been to so many times. Gameplay Pikmin 4: Beneath the Surface is a spiritual successor to Pikmin 2, as the treasure hunting mechanic returns from that game, and dungeons return as well. Players also have no fear of running out of days. Various treasures can be collected throughout the world and brought back to the ship to be converted into cash. Some treasures will actually rust over time, and if the player takes to long to find them, then the rusted treasure will not be worth nearly as much as a clean treasure. Dungeons, returning in this game, are required to beat the game. They are the only ways of obtaining upgrades for the captains. However, they aren't nearly as prominent as they were in Pikmin 2, and there are much less of them. Time no longer stops while inside a dungeon, but to compensate for this, dungeons aren't nearly as big as they were in Pikmin 2. New to this game, the environments are interconnected, and players can travel between environments using an interconnecting subterranean tunnel system that goes to all of the areas. The first time players enter an area and discover the landing site, the area is marked on their map, and at the beginning of a new day players can choose to land in this new area. Exploration is key in this game, as the worlds are much larger and have plenty of secrets and treasures to find. Days are two minutes longer in this game to allow for more time to explore, making days now last fifteen minutes before sundown. Also new to this game, players can actually choose to not go up at night in order to gain another fifteen minutes that lead right into the next day. However this can only be done once every other night, as the Captains will need time to rest between nighttime explorations. Not only that, but they will have to turn in five minutes earlier the next day in order to get more sleep. At night, there are more monsters, as well as deadly creatures that only appear at night, making the world much more dangerous. Weather Effects can occur in the environments, changing the elements of the area, such as Rain increasing the water level, or Snow covering certain cave entrances and such. There are even Cold fronts and Heat Waves, which change how well your Pikmin perform. Body Temperature is a new feature in this game that determines how well certain Pikmin perform in specific temperatures. Each environment has a base temperature rated on a scale of one through five, and each Pikmin type has a body temperature rated on that same scale. When the Body Temp. matches the environment's temperature, then the Pikmin gets a stat boost. If they are off slightly, then the Pikmin will perform normally. If they are very far apart, then the Pikmin will not perform nearly as well. Some Pikmin Types, however, are not affected by temperature. The only way to get a temp. to 1 (extreme cold) or 5 (extreme heat) is through a Heat Wave or Cold Front, which raises or lowers the temp. by 1 respectively. Story/Plot After the events of Pikmin 3, Olimar, Alph, and Co. all return to their planets. Hocotate Freight, finally out of debt, allows Olimar at long last to go home and see his family. He spends the next year with them, believing his exploring days to finally be over. Alph returns a hero, and along with Britanny and Charlie, they grow all sorts of new food on their planet, saving their people. They all spend the next year happily enjoying their new lives without fear. One year passes. Olimar's kids are a few years away from attending college, and he and his wife are in a panic over the amount of money it will cost. Olimar discovers it will cost more to send both of his children to college than it did to repay his company's debt! However, he devises a plan to return to the Pikmin Planet, as he remembers that there are riches to be found. In the middle of the night, he sneaks into Hocotate Freight, takes a ship, and launches back to the planet. Alph is called to return to the planet for research purposes. Now that their people are safe, the heads of the space exploration program want to know just what exactly that planet is. Alph volunteers to head back, and is sent off in a ship filled with supplies for research and exploration. Olimar touches down in a densely wooded area, which he thusly names the Shady Woods. Shortly after landing, Olimar encunters some Red Pikmin and their onion, and comments on how they seem to be everywhere. Olimar allows the Pikmin to accompany him. After a short exploration of the area, Olimar is attacked by a Hundlegs, and is brought to it's den. Conveniently, Alph happens to land not far from where Olimar touched down. Alph finds an incredibly large tree, and lands near the bottom on an outcrop. He decides to name the tree the Guiding Tree, as it guided him to a landing spot, and it is so huge that it can be seen from very far, and can be used as a way to tell where one is. Alph begins to explore thetree, and encounters an onion and a species of Pikmin he has never seen before. They are green, and capable of absorbing spores. Alph recruits them, and they help him fend off some monsters. When Alph heads off the surface for nightfall, the Pikmin follow him, and the next day Alph lands in the Shady Woods. After some exploration, Alph finds some of Olimar's Pikmin, who direct him to the Hundlegs hole where Olimar was taken. After fending off the creature, Olimar thanks Alph, and the two decide to team up to accomplish each other's goals faster. Luckily they both landed together, or else we wouldn't have much of a story. Or Multiplayer. As the rest of the game can be tackled in a non-linear order, the story isn't set from here on. After Olimar and Alph team up, players can explore wherever they want at there own pace. However, there are story events in each area. Multiplayer While this game has no specific multiplayer mode, the Story Mode can be played entirely in two-player, with one player as Alph and the other as Olimar. The players may each only have up to 50 Pikmin, and they must stay in the same Environment, but it allows for easy multitasking. Controls TBA Characters Captain Olimar returns from the past games to take up the role of one of the two protagonists of Pikmin 4. He has returned to the planet once again for financial reasons, not to bring his company out of debt, but to create a college fund for his children. Shortly after landing he is attacked by a large Centipede monster and taken away. Luckily Alph finds Olimar shortly after landingand saves him. Olimar, remembering him from his last journey, asks Alph to join him on his quest for riches. Captain Alph returns from Pikmin 3 as the second of two protagonists. Alph has returned to the planet for research, as he aims to learn more about the mysterious Pikmin planet. He encounters Olimar shortly after landing, and after saving him from a large monster, tags along with Olimar in hopes that he will lead Alph towards the evidence he needs. Pikmin Locations Weather Effects NOTE: The following is still undecided. It is simply an outline of what might be. Not definite information. Precipitation: there are several levels and types of precipitation. Blue Pikmin are largely unaffected by precipitation. -drizzle- water levels might slightly rise. Will not effect Pikmin or Bulborbs. -rain- water levels rise. There is a small chance of Pikmin randomly drowning due to the water droplets, but they can be saved of course with the whstile. Slight wind can affect flight and increase trip chance. Some enemies will be absent, taking shelter in other locations. -downpour- water levels drastically rise, and may remain raised for a brief period of time, giving access to otherwise unreachable areas. Medium chance of random drowning. Heavy wind means winged Pikmin will not leave the onion, black Pikmin cannot stretch, as well as random flower loss. Most enemies will have taken shelter. May be coupled with cold front. -snow- Some water will freeze over, and abandoned and working Pikmin will freeze if left alone too long. (Time depends on body heat) Red Pikmin generate heat and cannot freeze as well as prevent nearby Pikmin from freezing. Blue Pikmin also have near immunity to the cold, but cannot help nearby Pikmin. Rocks are immune as well, as they are unaffected by temperature. Some enemies will have taken shelter. May have little to medium wind. Melted snow may raise water levels slighty. Always coupled with cold front. -Fog- Limits visibility. Can be very light or very thick. -Hail- Extremely deadly. Pikmin freeze (even red/blue/rock, though still much more slowly) quickly and can be impaled/crushed by chunks of ice randomly at any time. Wind ranges from medium to high. Enemies caught in the storm will likely be defeated by it. Highly dangerous. It is recommended to not approach an area with hail, as certain doom will arrive otherwise. If the ship sustains too much damage, the day will be ended early. -Severe Wind- doesn't deal damage to the player, but makes it difficult to move around without being blown about. Pikmin may fly away to another part of the map, and it is impossible to use Winged Pikmin or Black Pikmin. -Concentrated Wind Storm- results in the area being completly inacssesable for a day or two. -Heat Wave- raises environment's temperature by 1, thus changing how well certain Pikmin types will perform. -Cold Front- lowers environment's temperature by 1, thus changing how well certain Pikmin thoes will perform. -Clouds- very minor change. A select few enemies can only appear when it is cloudy. -Falling Leaves- very minor change. Leaves may rest in water, allowing for shortcuts to other areas. Beware of falling fruit! Enemies A large amount of enemies return from past games, but there are still newer enemies for the Captains to fight, and even returning enemies have new strategies or new ways to defeat them. Bold Enemies are new to this game. ''Italicized enemies are fought as bosses or mini-bosses at least once.''